battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The God Knows
"The God Knows" is a Season 4 thread written on April 21, 2015. Summary Full Text Hrinthe Fishgiver: '''Hrinthe was only starting to awaken, feeling calmer and much less distressed than a few hours before when Fenrir had attacked, when the song rose and thundered. And suddenly, despite the muffled sound that came with it banging against the shield of the Warden, she could hear it. It was so loud. '''Vrithlamnn. She tried not to answer. You are near. You will answer. Your kin want you to answer. Ignore it ignore it ignore it ignore it… You are turning from me. A demon shields your mind. But you are close. You are close enough to hear me. You are close enough to meet me. You shall come. You shall answer. You must answer for your transgressions. You must answer to me. Hrinthe shrieked as it boomed in her mind, rippling through her blood and her bones. Her body was moving on its own, following the commands and orders, and even her mind wanted to obey, obey, but she had to fight - No! No Father, please, please, no, no no no -''' Her voice began to echo, becoming a shout, a plea, that was projected as far as she could manage. '''I do not want this! Father no! Please no! Father stop! STOP! STOP!! Her body was trying to fly, compelled on its own. She was fighting with herself and the power the Father had over her. NO!! STOP!! HELP!! SOMEONE!! ''' ''WARDEN!!!!'' '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: NO!! Nala seized tighter over Hrinthe’s mind, flooding out of her demon body and surrounding the dragon completely. This time, she could feel the presence of the god and she trembled beneath its power. And yet, this might be her only chance… Leave her! You have no right to twist and command her to your will! Hrinthe Fishgiver: 'There was a sudden pause. Everything stood still. And then the god’s full power flooded into Hrinthe. His Soulspeaker sat completely still, her eyes blank, her jaw slack. And with her as the conduit, through her, the Father of All Dragons spoke. '''She is my child. She is my Chosen. She is one of my Soulspeakers. The child belongs to ''me. Who are you, demon, who would command what a father does with his children? Who are you, demon, who would shield her? Let her go astray? My command is final. She is mine. Nalaagura Ep'ha: 'The Warden backed away, coalescing in front of Hrinthe and looking stunned. ''An audience with a god. Perfect. Fantastic. '''I…I am Nalaagura the Warden, last of the children born of the Empress of Bloedrest, she who walks with humans and possessor of many minds. I only wish to preserve her freedom, her agency, for without it, she is nothing. I cannot bear to see a spirit such as she reduced to a shell with which only destruction is wrought. Midgardsormr: 'The voice of Midgardsormr made an odd '‘Hmmph’ noise. Hrinthe herself remained perfectly still, unchanged, unmoved. You wish to preserve her freedom. Alas. It cannot be done. She is not safe amongst humankind. She flies a path I once blessed. But no longer can I condone it. She is a Soulspeaker. She will perform my command. It is her fate. ''' '''It is for the best. You, Nalaagura the Warden. You are a demon. Why do you walk amongst humans? They are betrayers, oathbreakers, sinners. They have committed a great crime against my people. They will commit great crimes against yours. Surely you understand. Nalaagura Ep'ha: I understand more than you, dragon. Her words were sharp and icy and bold, and she winced at her audacity but she continued. I shall admit my path was not of my own choosing. My own mother forced me to live with them, and for many a year I thought just as you do now–that they were no better than the dirt I tread under my feet. My time with them changed my mind. They showed me love when I deserved none. They…truly are extraordinary beings, whether or not you see that presently. Tilting her head, she asked, What great calamity has befallen you that you see it fit to destroy an entire race to satisfy your mad bloodlust, hm? Midgardsormr: '''The voice continued to boom, emanating from Hrinthe. '''Humans are capable of love. Humans are capable of endurance. Humans are capable of great things. Humans are extraordinary beings. But humans are capable of great destruction. Great sadness. Great betrayal. Once, dragons and humans were enemies. Once, they were at war. A boy and a Fury changed it. They brought peace. They made a pact with me. Humanity and dragons were to live together, in peace, in friendship. No innocents destroyed. Protection. Peace. Love. Yet Ragnarok comes, and what do I see? A pact broken. Eggs, hatchlings, elders, innocents. Dead upon my shrine. Murdered upon the steps. Their blood spilling on my altar. Dead at the hands of humans. A human army of Ragnarok. Betrayal. Death. Sinners. Ragnarok. Dragons are no longer safe. Dragons are no longer friends. They will strike back. Humanity is complacent. Humanity will answer for their crimes. Nalaagura Ep'ha: You cannot lay the sins of one army on the heads of an entire race. Have you spoken to any other humans than the ones that are heartless murderers? Her voice rose slightly in frustration. I think you will find them better company than your killers. Give them a chance…uncle. Midgardsormr: 'The voice audibly stopped. Hrinthe jerked slightly as though trying to break through, then relaxed back into absolute quiescence. '''Ragnarok. Armies. Who killed my children. I do not know,' ''Midgardsormr admitted, sounding frustrated. '''So you claim of humans. Those who will not betray those with whom they are under pact. Are there still worthy humans in this world? Are there those not bound by the whims those who would slay innocents? Ragnarok. The deaths of all. So you claim. So you say. You are kin. Not of my children. But kin. You have faith in these oathbreakers. Then prove it. Let them show to me their worth. And if it their worth is not enough? Then they shall perish. Then they shall burn on my altar. Does this suffice as a ‘chance’? Nalaagura Ep'ha: Yes. What would you have them do, Father Midgardsormr? She felt a twinge of guilt at making this deal behind everyone’s backs–she knew what had happened last time the King had done such with Hel–but this was their only chance. Midgardsormr: '''A burst of power rung from Hrinthe. There was a glow above her head briefly, a small orb of light, that then spun and twinkled out of sight. '''Come to my shrine. Come to the altar. The Soulspeaker knows the way. My children will not harm those in her company. Fire shall be the trial. As I once gave to the boy and the Fury, I shall give to your champions. You have two days. The power in the air lifted. The atmosphere grew light once more, as the presence that had been so heavy vanished. And Hrinthe toppled to the floor, gasping. Category:Events Category:Season 4 Category:Midgardsormr Category:Hrinthe Fishgiver Category:The Warden